


Endless Playtime

by MaK



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-11
Updated: 2013-03-11
Packaged: 2017-12-05 01:06:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/717110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaK/pseuds/MaK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>they fuck that's it</p>
            </blockquote>





	Endless Playtime

Jade's warm palm slips over the cool flesh of Rose's breast, the girl's nipple running between two fingers before getting pushed against the intruding hand and the flesh it was mounted upon, cause the purple-eyed girl to gasp with a roll of her hips. With green-eyes and a very smug smile, Jade Harley ropes her hand around Rose's small throat, as if to strangle her. Instead, she simply runs her thumbs over freckled collarbones and allows her fingers to trace the gracious crook of the other girl's bitten and bruised neck. In all honesty, they had been at this for quite some time now, and while Jade has been able to relieve herself multiple times, Rose is still waiting for her first orgasm to come and hit her hard. Sadly, the girl with purple eyes really cannot help herself, as wrists are tied above her head and her legs are too busy attempting to get some friction to the apex of her legs to be of any real use. Of course, Jade could always rescue her, but she's almost obsessed with the disheveled face of Rose Lalonde, just as Rose is obsessed with the powerful, dictating glare given from Jade. 

Her fingers leave Rose's neck and alternatively cup her sharp chin. A quick, bittersweet kiss is left on bitten lips and Jade's warm palm travels down over the girl's throat, bypassing her breast, and gently coming to move her fingers in long, slow circles against Rose's hips. "Ohh, Rosie Posie," she sighs, snorting quietly as the girl below her warm touch groans with exasperation, but more importantly, she's whining in need. Nicknames could come later. 

Jade leaves on hand on the girl's rolling hips, using the other to grasp at Rose's mound, pressing her palm to the heat coming off her entrance. In appreciation, her girlfriend sighs lovingly and contorts her face into a mixture of affection and lust. Breathy, she says, "My gods, Jade..." And the small rolling of her hips, once needy for friction, has grown far more erratic, now desperate for it. While managing not to snort, Jade chuckles lightly under her breath. There's the unspoken promise that Jade is done with her everlasting games and will deliver Rose's climax in the best way. Doubtlessly, the wordless silence tells, it'll feel amazing. Indescribable, Jade corrects. 

Fingers pull underwear away after commenting on how cute the little paw marks are on them. Rose's thighs are splattered with warmth and moisture, growing past uncomfortable but managing to be delicious. A tanned hand slides up porcelain skin, gathering bits of physical lust as it travels to the girl's center. Rose lets out an excited whimper, panting as her toes curl and nails dig into palms with enthusiasm. When she goes to sigh out the word yes, the only thing that comes out is the hiss of the S. Fitting, she thinks, for someone that may as well be on fire with how hot she was feeling. In response to her noises, Jade brings her mouth to the girl's breasts - kissing lightly, running her thick tongue over warm flesh. She moves to her neck and tastes the salt on her skin and the low moan that rumbles in her throat; Jade, too, whines, enjoying this entire show. She kisses the underside of Rose's chin, following the jawline to her cheeks, dragging lips over heat smeared freckles. Finally, thankfully, her lips end up on the other's, and a sweet kiss quickly gets poisoned into a heated one. Jade, though her lips are occupied, runs her fingers over her lover's cunt, thumb finding the girl's clit in no time at all. Against Jade's mouth, Rose lets out a sharp moan, hips bucking quickly. "Fuck - oh, f-fuck me, Jade," she pants quickly and her kissing loses any real tact.

Giggling lightly, Jade kisses Rose's cheek and makes her way back down to small breasts, lapping at the with an excited tongue as she circles over Rose's sex, teasingly edging her knuckles against the girl's sweet spot. Slowly, ever loving to be the tease, Jade brought a finger into Rose, smirking as a sharp buck of her hips and a loud moan followed after. Another finger quickly followed and Jade turned the two upward, angling her knuckles while her thumb rubbed against the girl's clit. In turn, Rose's back arched and something that was meant to be a scream came out as a soft sigh. 

Jade moved her hand away and set it on the Seer's stomach. "Done?" she grinned, raising her eyebrows curiously. 

"N-No! Ja... nngh, Jade," purple eyes looked up between heavily lidded eyelashes as Rose built her lip. Dog ears lift above inky, black hair as Jade's smile continues to spread. She's giddy, enjoying the sight of her girlfriend so flustered and aroused. 

"No problem, Rosie!"

Rose gave a contented sigh and allowed her muscles to relax under Jade's new administrations. A pink tongue slid between her breasts and a quick bite was left on her stomach, hands grabbing at the flesh of Rose's thighs and hoisting them over Jade's freckled shoulders as her kisses soon came to the dip of her hips, and then to her inner thighs. Another bite, this one lasting longer as Rose whimpered and Jade giggled excitedly. Her lips moved, tongue lapping over the bite once before licking at the outer walls of Rose's apex, eliciting a high-pitched groan from above her. 

Experimentally, Jade breathed hot air onto the spot. A gasp from above and she did it again, but Rose grabbed at her tangled mess if hair and brought her mouth and nose very close to her overall goal. "Jeez, Rose," Jade said airily. 

"Jade, please." 

And, lastly, she couldn't say no. Her tongue quickly began to circle over the girl's clit, running her rough tongue over the whole of it. The same muscle slid between Rose's folds, twirling her tongue as she entered the girl's hole. Alternatively, Jade brought her thumb into play as she continued to stimulate the girl's clit. After only a few minutes, Rose's back arched for a second time and she turned her head into the pillow, screaming out a muffled version of what would have been Jade's name. Her back dropped and the bed pushed back until Rose has fallen still, save for hot breaths and loud panting. "Done now?" Jade raised her eyebrows and gave the girl above her an expecting look, tongue licking over chapped lips. Rose responded with a nod and shut her eyes, mumbling about sleep. 

Tanned arms slipped around a pale stomach, chapped lips burrowing against Rose's messy hair as, quickly, the Seer fell asleep with soft snores coming every now and again. Jade, awake as ever, drew tangle buddies against warm skin and grinned into Rose's shoulder.


End file.
